Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American voice actor, who has done almost over 800 different character voice roles in animated films, television shows, video games, and commercials. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures. He is perhaps best known for performing the voice of Fred Jones since 1969, and has become the current voice of Scooby-Doo since 2002. He is most notable for providing voices for different animal, monster, and creature sounds as well. He also voices the titular monkey in the 2006 adaptation of Curious George and the direct-to-DVD sequels and TV series spun-off from the film. Welker is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office", not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. He has done numerous voice roles in many Disney films, television shows, and video games, most notably Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, and more. He also had a few live-action roles for Disney in the mid '60s, such as Henry in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes and Now You See Him, Now You Don't, and as the voices of the Goombas and Yoshi (neither of which bear any resemblance to their animated counterparts) in the 1993 Hollywood Pictures film Super Mario Bros.. Disney Roles 18142-3755.jpg|'Henry' (The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes; Now You See Him, Now You Don't) Sluggard.png|'Sluggard' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Giant (Gummi Bears).png|'Giant' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Harryborsa.jpg|'Harry Handbag' (Bonkers) Toots.jpg|'Toots' (Bonkers) Warris.png|'Warris' (Bonkers) Sirens 48.jpg|'The Sirens' (DuckTales) Magica's Fears - Ducktales C.png|'Commander Gander' (DuckTales) Magica's Fears - Ducktales D.png|'Giant Monster Banana' (DuckTales) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|'Bubba the Cave Duck' (DuckTales) Figaro Sitting.png|'Figaro' (current) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|'Tyrannosaurus Rex' Butch.jpg|'Butch the Bulldog' Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|'Salty' (2001–present) Aracuanbird.jpg|'The Aracuan Bird' (current) Lucifer.jpg|'Lucifer' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) Banananose-animated.jpg|'Banana Nose Maldonado' (in animation) Quadreped.png|'Quadruped' {The Brave Little Toaster) OldLouie.png|'Louie' (Oliver & Company) Clipmaxpant.gif|'Max' (The Little Mermaid; 1989-2000) 645385_1298140299777_full.jpg|'Glut the Shark' (The Little Mermaid) Gromoglasnij1.jpg|'Lawrence Loudmouth' (DuckTales) Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|'Big Time Beagle' (DuckTales) BaggyBeagle.jpg|'Baggy Beagle' (DuckTales) PoeDeSpell01.jpg|'Poe De Spell' (DuckTales) PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|'The Phantom Blot' (DuckTales) TurnToGold.jpg|'Poupon' (DuckTales) Mcleach8.jpg|'Percival McLeach' (The Rescuers Down Under; singing voice) Downunder 614.jpg|'Joanna the Goanna' (The Rescuers Down Under) Jan152.gif|'Sultan' (Beauty and the Beast) Phillippe.jpg|'Philippe' (Beauty and the Beast) Turkey.png|'Birdzilla' (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Homeward-bound-zurueck-nach-hause.jpg|'Arnold Schwarzenkitty' (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Abudisney.jpeg|'Abu' (Aladdin) Aladdin150.jpg|'Rajah' (Aladdin) Dp29.jpg|'Cave of Wonders' Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|'Fall-Apart Rabbit' (Bonkers) Bs158.jpg|'Xerxes' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Tpm144.jpg|'Fashoom' (Aladdin TV series) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|'Flit' (Pocahontas) Chameleon.jpg|'Chameleon' (Mighty Ducks) Bartholomew.png|'Bartholomew' (Timon & Pumbaa) 180px-Char_40993.jpg|'B.R.A.W.N.' (Mighty Ducks) Char 6416.jpg|Waffles (Goof Troop) Char 6415-1-.jpg|'Chainsaw' (Goof Troop) Bronx.jpg|'Bronx' (Gargoyles) Boudicca2.jpg|'Boudicca' (Gargoyles) Djali_HOND.jpg|'Djali' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Shep.jpg|'Shep' (George of the Jungle) Littlemonkey.png|'Little Monkey' (George of the Jungle) Tookie Tookie.jpg|'Tookie Tookie' (George of the Jungle) Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|'Captain' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Thunderbolt on a jetski.jpg|'Thunderbolt' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|'Scorch' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Steven2.jpg|'Steven' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Cydne.png|'Cydne' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|'Pegasus' (Hercules) Cerber.jpg|'Cerberus' (Hercules) Cri-Kee Mulan Disney2014.jpg|'Cri-Kee' (Mulan) Khanpic.png|'Khan' (Mulan) Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|'Hayabusa the Falcon' (Mulan) Cinderella2 0877.jpg|'Pom-Pom' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|'Reggie' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|'Gus Goose' (House of Mouse) Returntoneverland458.jpg|'The Octopus' (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|'Nana II' (Return to Never Land) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|'Obby' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Sparky (Experiment 221).png|'Sparky' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254).png|'Mr. Stenchy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Spooky (Experiment 300).png|'Spooky' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Holio (Experiment 606).png|'Holio' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Kixx (Experiment 601).png|'Kixx' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yin (Experiment 501).png|'Yin' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yang (Experiment 502).png|'Yang' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Tank (Experiment 586).png|'Tank' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Sprout (Experiment 509).png|'Sprout' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Splodyhead (Experiment 619).png|'Splodyhead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Slushy (Experiment 523).png|'Slushy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Sinker (Experiment 602).png|'Sinker' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 319 - Spike.png|'Spike' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Plasmoid (Experiment 617).png|'Plasmoid' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 355 - Swapper.jpg|'Swapper' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 210 - Retro.png|'Retro' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 251 - Link.png|'Link' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Faffy.jpg|'Faffy' (Dave the Barbarian) Char 31592.jpg|'Chester the Duck' (Dave the Barbarian) totoro-tree.jpg|'Totoro' (My Neighbor Totoro; Disney adaptation) EpicOswald.jpg|'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (2010–present) Em-shadow-Fblot s.jp.jpg|'The Shadow Blot' Sparky.jpg|'Sparky' (Frankenweenie) Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|'Sea Creatures' (Frankenweenie) Squirt.jpg|'Squirt' ''Aladdin'' TV series Antoinette1.jpg|'Antoinette' (Quack Pack) The Claw.jpg|'The Claw' (Quack Pack) Knuckles26.png|'Knuckles' (Quack Pack) Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|'The Croc' (Jungle Cubs) Nedtheelephant.png|'Ned the Elephant' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 79257.jpg|'Lion' (Daisy Bothers Minnie) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|'Lilliput Gooney' (Darkwing Duck) terrafirmieking.png|'Terra-Firmie King' dtr-snow-monster.gif|'Snow Monster' Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|'Henry' (TaleSpin) Scud.jpg|'Scud' (Toy Story) image Big_foot.jpg|'Bigfoot' (A Goofy Movie) Meat.jpg|'Meat' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Dewey's Conscience (angry) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|'Werewolf' (Quack Pack) Bullseye 5.png|'Bullseye' (Toy Story 3) 15732-toy-story-3-monkey-creepy.png|'The Monkey' (Toy Story 3) Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|'The Gobblewonker' Li'l burb.jpg|'Little Helper' (DuckTales) Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|'The Screamin' Banshee' (Mater and the Ghostlight) dumbo-clipart-2.gif|'Dumbo' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Unknown.jpg|'Humphrey the Bear' Jack snowflake .jpg|'Jack Skellington' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (early animation test only) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|'Mr. Eggz' Gompers.png|'Gompers the goat' (Gravity Falls) char_6313_thumb.jpg|'Fly' (The Emperor's New Groove) Toy_story_3_old_buster.png|'Buster' (Toy Story 2) 66672_1588527345888_1016947373_1650794_2052566_n.jpg|'Pigeon' (Toy Story 3) 2566229820027916608NkpNej ph.jpg|'Melvin the Moose' RandySkunk.jpg|'Randy the Skunk' Char_79260.jpg|'Dinah the Dachshund' 152.gif|'Louie the Mountain Lion' char_79259.jpg|'Mr. Pettibone' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png|'Uncle Ernie' (Timon & Pumbaa) Cricket.jpg|'Cricket' (Timon & Pumbaa) Tarsier.jpg|'Tarsier' (Timon & Pumbaa) Ghost timon and pumbaa.jpg|'Ghost' (Timon & Pumbaa) Mansion owner.jpg|'Mansion Owner' (Timon & Pumbaa) Early bird.jpg|'Early Bird' (Timon & Pumbaa) Thumper-personnage-1001-pattes-05.jpg|'Thumper' (A Bug's Life) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9982.jpg|'Bird' (A Bug's Life) BGJags.jpg|'Jaguars' (The Emperor's New Groove) Tentacled Alien.jpg|'Tentacled Alien' Shape buzz lightyear star of commands.jpg|'Shape' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Pteradoc.jpg|'Pteradoc' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Maw.jpg|'Maw' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Grubs2.jpg|'Grubs' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Epoch.jpg|'Epoch' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod-99.jpg|'Brain Pod #99' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -39.jpg|'Brain Pod #39' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -26.jpg|'Brain Pod #26' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -17.jpg|'Brain Pod #17' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Bat Creature.jpg|'Bat Creature' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist.jpg|'Ice Cream Man' (Lilo & Stitch franchise) Monkey Ninjas.png|'Monkey Ninjas' (Kim Possible) Frank kim possible.jpg|'Frank' (Kim Possible) Professor Otto Allenford.jpg|'Professor Otto Allenford' (Kim Possible) Muffin Monster.jpg|'Muffin Monster' Mr.Booples.jpg|'Mr. Booples' Ice Monster.jpg|'Ice Monster' Armageddon Souffle.jpg|'Armageddon Souffle' Wernher Von Goof.jpg|'Wernher Von Goof' (Goof Troop) Patent Leather Goof.jpg|'Patent Leather Goof' (Goof Troop) Tarpax.jpg|'Tarpax' Slime Beast.jpg|'Slime Beast' Senator Phlegmex.jpg|'Senator Phlegmex' Lettuce Monster.jpg|'Lettuce Monster' Gilbert the clown.jpg|'Giblet the Clown' (Goof Troop) Crom Cruach.jpg|'Crom Cruach' Archie.jpg|'Archie' Mystery moo.jpg|'Mystery Moo' Man'sDog.jpg|'Hunter Dogs' (Bambi II) Bella.jpg|'Bella' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) 10031168_2.jpg|'Antie' (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) SUNP06.jpg|'Dobermans' (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) Doug18.png|'Herman Melville' (Doug's 1st Movie) Gallery 47e.jpg|Frank Welker with Dee Bradley Baker. Frank Welker Peter Cullen.jpg|Frank Welker and Peter Cullen attending the Transformers Ride opening at Universal Orlando in June 2013. Frank Welker & Jeff Bennett at Creative Arts Emmys.jpg|Frank Welker and Jeff Bennett at the 2016 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. Trivia *He is real life good friends with voice actor Peter Cullen. Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:1940s births